There are many different kinds of applicators used to dispense a material applied to a surface. Many of these materials to be applied are medicaments or, in particular, dental materials used during a medical or dental procedure. One such applicator type device containing a material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,570 entitled “Dental Container Type Applicator” and issuing to Dragan et al on May 9, 2000. Therein disclosed is a dental container type applicator in the form of a capsule. The material is extruded from the capsule and applied with the aid of minute fibers or flocking adhered to the discharge nozzle.
Another applicator type capsule is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,307 entitled “Dental Capsule for Containing and Dispensing Low Viscosity Dental Material and Method of Filing and Applying said Low Viscosity Material” and issuing to Discko, Jr. on Aug. 8, 2000. Therein disclosed is a dental capsule for dispensing low viscosity or liquid like dental materials. A sponge or cellular foam like material is contained within the body portion of the capsule. A displaceable piston is used to compress the saturated sponge or cellular foam like material to dispense the liquid or low viscosity material.
Another applicator for applying a material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,972 entitled “Cushioned, Fiber-Covered Dental Delivery Tips” issuing to Fischer et al on May 7, 2002. Therein disclosed are various applicators or tips for dispensing or applying a dental material. In one embodiment, a material is contained within a portion of the applicator. Upon displacing a piston like portion of the applicator, a material is forced through a channel and through the tip of the applicator
Another applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,087 entitled “Packaged Applicator Assembly” issuing to Petrich et al on Jul. 2, 2002. Therein disclosed is an applicator having a tip and a cap initially extending over the tip and detachably connected to the applicator. A sponge contained within a cap contains a composition that is transferred to the tip.
While many of these applicators have served their purpose, they are not convenient in some applications where it may be required to initially separate the applicator portion from the material until ready for use.